Rise of the Jedi
by PodRacingprincess
Summary: This is about a girl named Scarlet who is trying to have a good summer after her Freshman year of HS until she finds out that she is a powerful Jedi along with other kids and they have to save other worlds in other galaxies in order so save their ownworld
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of the Jedi intro**

"What shall we do with them? They can't stay here anymore! It's too dangerous!" A woman said a blaster hidden under her black cloak.

"The only thing we can do." A man hidden in a brown cloak said. "We must give them our memories and the Force inside all of us will split in two and it will store itself in a part of their brain then we will send them into the different galaxy. Only the Jedi know how to pass in and out of this galaxy. There they will be adopted and loved and when the time is right the Force will give them the power to see glimpses of their past and they will learn to use the Force. And the Jedi will rise again to destroy evil."

"But our daughter! Why our daughter? How do you know that she is the one to lead the Jedi to rise again?" A man in black cloak said.

"Do you doubt the force?"

"No…I don't want to loose her like I thought I'd loose you." The man said looking at his wife.

"If she's the one then she must be saved from this place." The wife spoke up as she put a piece of black jewelry with beads on my head.

"I…" The husband was cut off with a look from his wife.

She looked at the babe she cradled in her strong defensive arms and placed her in the arms of the Jedi in the brown cloak. She glanced at the other two year old babes that the other Jedi's were carrying. Then she turned to her own child and bent whispered into her ear, "I vow to you as your mother that I and your father will be alive to guide you. No matter how long it takes!"

The mother then kissed her on the forehead. The father then kissed her and his wife on the forehead as well.

"Then it is decided. Our daughter will bring the Rise of the Jedi."

Eight years later in the other galaxy.

I woke up silently screaming. When I stopped and looked around I discovered that I was sweating, and then panting. I looked around and remembered where I was.

"It was just a bad dream. It was just a bad dream." I whispered.

I tried to convince myself. But for some strange reason my dream seemed real, like I had lived it. It was horrible. All around me people and aliens were crying out for someone to save them as fire started to swirl around them. Then people were laughing, cruel and violent laughing. In the background there was a white extravagant house just barely visible. They were destroying land that belongs on my home my property. But that couldn't be. I live here in the real world not in a world where aliens and humans exist together in long times of peace. On this world humans can't even get along with each other without a war. Finally I was able to get back to sleep. But not without another weird dream deciding to visit me. This time I saw myself as a two year old being carried by a brown cloaked man and he put me into a type of makeshift nursery in a ship and I was cared for by some strange women who carried light savors. I looked around and saw other two year olds also being cared for by women and I noticed that my cradle was positioned slightly higher than theirs and that I was placed in the center of them. I felt something placed around my neck and left arm. I saw that the thing on my arm was like a bracelet that snaked around my whole arm was like black ribbon with strange symbols on it. I pulled the necklace so I could see it and it had a strange design on it. And I looked up to see my reflection on the roof of the ship it was a fancy piece of black jewelry with black beads that my mother had put on my head before I was entrusted to these strangers. Then there was a loud noise and the ship that we were on jolted. A few of the other children started to cry softly. As we were hit more times all of the children started crying softly. The child that started the crying started wailing. I saw myself turn to that child look it straight in the eye and gave her a stern look. The child immediately stopped. I did the same thing to all the other children and had no problems except for one of them. The child was the first to stop crying and watched me turn to the child and quiet her. He seemed to not care about the others. When I turned to him I stared at him with the stop crying look on my small face. The child looked at me with an I was the first to stop crying look. I frowned at him and gave him a then stop crying on the inside and by the way I didn't cry at all look. Then there was a flash of different colored lights like the Northern Lights and we were placed in different places. I was farther away than all the children; I was placed in the orphanage in Paraguay. There I saw my parents adopt me and bring me home. I woke up with the sun peaking out from my shade and the birds songs.

"What a weird dream." I whispered to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rise of the Jedi Ch 1**

Something was nagging at me. The look that I was given by the last child seemed to be a look that I recognized from a guy I barely know. I met him in fourth grade and he was in my eighth grade gym class and my eighth grade computer class and my ninth grade math and gym class. It was a look from Blaise.

"Why are you even thinking of him?" I said to my mind.

"_Because you still like him." My mind replied. _

"I don't want to like him." I said fiercely.

"_Just because you don't want to like him doesn't mean that you can stop liking him. You should know that after six years of school ever since you saw him in your fourth grade class." My mind said in a mocking tone. _

"Well at least I managed to stop liking him for small periods of time in those six years at school. Anyway I can't show emotions." I said.

"_You mean you try to not show your emotions, but you are pretty bad at that." My mind said softly. _

"I need to take my mind off of this topic." I said. "And besides it's just a dream! Now I need you to shut up!"

"_I'm your mind I'll never shut up remember! I'm that nagging voice in your mind." My mind said in an angered tone. _

"Don't give me that tone! I can make you shut up or drift off. And I don't always have to listen to you." I said harshly.

With that I headed to the gym that I had constructed under ground. I turned on one of my favorite bands Within Temptation. The first song that I heard from them was called Somewhere, the second song I fell in love with was called Stand My Ground, and the third song is called See Who I Am. By the time I got threw listening to these songs once I was warmed up. I had created a system that I could pull on gloves and hold weapons (fake of course) and when I moved and swung then the person on the game did the same thing. It was like a virtual video game. The music kept playing and the song that enhanced my emotions was the song Stand My Ground. It was during one of the hardest battles that I had made for the game then all of a sudden there came a banging on a window in the room that I had built as a place where there was total silence that looked into the gym. It was my friend Meghan. I put the game on pause and said, "Let Sapphire in."

"As you wish." Said a metallic voice.

Sapphire opened the window and grabbed the rope that was unraveling from the ceiling and slid down Captain Jack style.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rise of the Jedi Ch 2**

"I love that the voice is the voice in your head. She knows exactly what I like!" Meg said a smile on her face as she held out her arms for a hug.

"Thanks but are you sure she's not annoying? I mean she is my mind that has finally been given a voice of its own." I said

"Hey! You made the choice to give me this freedom to finally speak out and now you ask your friend if you should take that away! You are not being very nice to me. And I'm your mind!" My mind said.

"Whatever. I don't want to get into this argument right now." I said.

"I suggest that you two play against each other." My mind said.

"Good idea Scarlet's mind." Sapphire said. She skipped over to the game.

"But Sapphire you haven't warmed up yet." I said. "Remember the last time you didn't warm up before you played that game."

"Oh yeah I was sore the next morning and my muscles hurt a lot. Thanks for reminding me." Sapphire said.

"Warm up music." Sapphire yelled.

Then Sapphire's favorite music played as she warmed up. I turned back to my game and saved my progress. Then I turned the game to a practice level before Sapphire and I decided to pick up where we left off. We fought against each other and then we tag teamed. The phone rang in the room and I looked at the caller ID. It was my mom. I picked up, "You two need to shower up and do something more than play that game!" my mom said.

"Mom that game gives us good exercise. And that's what you wanted us to do wasn't it?" I said.

"What I want you two to do is get some fresh air. Why don't you two go down to the skate park?"

I put down the phone and asked Meg if she wanted to go to the skate park. She said sure.

"Okay mom. We'll shower up and go to the skate park but not until I fix my hair and we change our outfits." I said.

"As long as you don't try some outrageous tricks. That's fine with me just tell me when you leave."

"Okay mom. Bye mom." I said.

We headed down a passageway and there were doors on either side. Each door led to a huge bathroom that had a high tech shower and hot tub and a full wall of angled mirrors so that you could fix your hair, it even had a mirror on the ceiling so we could make sure the hair on top of our head was perfect and didn't have any bumps in it. I put on my white fuzzy robe and fuzzy slippers and I instructed the robot that I summoned to straighten my hair and put it in a high pony tail. I then padded silently to Sapphire's door and knocked.

"Come in! The robot is just putting the finishing touches on my hair!" Sapphire called.

"A high pony tail that has a braid in the middle of it. Nice touch." I said.

"Thanks. Now are we off to the walk in closet to choose our outfits?" Sapphire asked.

"Of course!" I said.

We padded down to the huge room that was three times the size of our high school gym. Before we went in I said out loud, "I would like to see my skateboarding clothes as well as Sapphire's."

I pushed the door open and there were Sapphire's clothes on one side of the room and my clothes on the other side.

"I absolutely love that you made a machine to duplicate my outfits so I could change at your house when we have sleepovers!" Sapphire cried running over to a sparkly black shirt.

"Thanks. I mean I couldn't have come up with the idea without you when you tripped and spilled soda on yourself." I said laughing at the memory.

"Thanks for reminding me." Sapphire said irritated.

We prowled through the clothes each turning to the mirror and holding it up, then turning to each other and asking how it looks.

"I think that would look good on you." I exclaimed as I looked through her black and blue sparkly shirts. It was originally a long sleeved black and blue sparkly shirt. But then I cut the right sleeve off then I put a thumb hole in the left sleeve and cut slashes in it so it looked like Sapphire got attacked.

"And you should wear these pants." I said pointing to a pair of black caprices with sparkly blue pockets and chains on them.

"I love your choice of outfits." Sapphire said ecstatically.

"Thanks now I am going to wear this." I said holing up an outfit.

It was the same as Sapphires but it was black and red and the pants were black with red sparkly pockets and chains on them.

"Cute!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Now we are off to choose make up and nail colors." I said.

I opened a door had a sign that said Make Up. We sat down in the chairs and faced the mirrors. Instantly make up that matched our outfits perfectly came up from the tiles covering the counters. For me black eye liner, black mascara, and red sparkly eye shadow. For Sapphire black eye liner, black mascara, and blue sparkly eye shadow. After we were done we went through another door that had Nail Polish on it. We sat in chairs and robots came to us and gave us color choices. I chose black background with red flames on it. Sapphire chose black background and blue flames on it. We then put them our hands in a machine that would dry our hands in five seconds. We took our hands out added a top coat and dried them again. We then went through a door labeled Hair Dye. Sapphire put thick black streaks with blue sparkly streaks over the black in her hair. I just put sparkly red streaks in my hair since it was already black.

I raised my voice and said, "Show me the door with Sapphire's and my skateboards!"

The door changed and had pictures of famous skateboarders on it. We went through and chose our boards, Sapphire's board was black with blue flames and blue wheels, and mine was black with red flames and red wheels.

I picked up my red and black cell and called mom.

"Hey mom. Sapphire and I are heading to the skate park." I said.

"It took you less than half an hour I'm surprised."

"Well we used the robots to speed things up." I said.

With that we skated to the park which was two blocks away but luckily we knew the back roads that only skate boarders could use when heading to the skate park. We ran into Emerald, Amethyst, and Canary they were dressed exactly like us except Emerald was dressed in black and green, Amethyst was dressed in black and purple, and Canary was dressed in yellow and black.

"Hey guys what've you been doing?" I asked.

"Hey Scarlet, hey Sapphire. We've been playing against each other in that game you made for us." Amethyst said.

"Funny that we always turn up at the same spot." Canary said.

"It's like we know where the others are." Emerald said.

"Right, like a _Force_ is pulling us toward being near each other." Sapphire said.

"Well now that we're all here we might as well head to the skate park together." I said.

We headed down to the skate park and saw others there.

"_Great he's here! Of all the days! I was hoping he wouldn't be here. I've been trying to forget about him." My mind screamed. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Rise of the Jedi Ch 3**

"Oh well. We can't just turn around. And besides the girls will give me a distraction." I said silently. We headed down and skated through the gate. We instantly headed to the half pipe. Only to be stopped by four guys.

"Well if it isn't Scarlet and the Gems. I thought girls weren't allowed at the skate park! They are too busy screaming about who likes who, so get out of here!" Blaise shouted from on top of the half pipe.

"I thought basketball freaks weren't allowed at the skate park, they're to busy shooting free throws." I said.

"_Man he looks gorgeous while skating!" My mind screamed. _

Behind me the girls were laughing and pretending to free throw, block or dribble an invisible ball. I looked back at Blaise he was mad and so did his friends. Oh well. While they were thinking of an answer the Gems and I started doing fancy tricks on the half pipe.

"_You so like him I mean look at hi! You gotta hand it to him he's soooooooo cute!" my mind said. _

"I'm trying not to look at him. I'm trying to forget about him." I silently explained.

"_But it's not working so why don't you just let your emotions run." My mind asked. _

"Emotions are dangerous." I said a bit agitated.

"_How are emotions dangerous?" My mind said._

"You can hurt others and others can hurt you with emotions. I only show emotions to those who I know would never hurt me." I said.

"Hey Scarlet! Little help over here!" Sapphire called.

I looked over the guys were all trying to push the girls off but my girls know ho to fight.

"Hey leave them alone!" I yelled.

I tried to skate over to the other end of the half pipe but two of Blaise's friends got in my way. Luckily Emerald and Amethyst came and pushed them out of my way. I looked for Blaise and found him at another part of the skate park. Blaise skated around me in wide circles.

"Let's see how tuff you are when your Gems aren't around." Blaise said.

Then he skated away with me skating after him. I managed to force him back to the half pipe since it was the only area in the skate park that wasn't packed with skaters.

"I'd like to see how you can fight when you are surrounded by your team since that is the only time you can fight!" I yelled over the noise.

He pushed me off my skate board.

"_Okay he can annoy me all he wants but his friends are pushing my Gems around and he's pushed me off my skateboard. He's gone too far!" My mind yelled. _

Somehow through the connection of our minds when I lost control of myself my Gems lost control and that's exactly what happened. I lost control so I punched Blaise and through the connection of our minds my Gems punched the guys they were fighting. With that we all joined each other and stretched out in a strait line. With that Blaise lost his control and apparently he had the same connection with his boys that I did with my Gems. So he and his guys formed a line facing our and punched us but luckily me and my Gems blocked it while kicking them. We all moved in perfect sequence each blocking the others moves, not realizing that all the skaters gathered around us screaming, "Fight, fight, fight!" This battle that we were having could've gone on forever. That is until someone called the people who work at the skate park and the each held us and dragged us away from each other. The man who owned the skate park grabbed me and Blaise by the scruff of our collars and started yelling at us in our faces. Not until he did that was when our groups stopped struggling.

"So you're the leaders of the gang's well listen up punks!" the owner yelled with fury. "Ever since you started coming here in your little gangs you have caused nothing but trouble to this skate park. I built this park so that skaters could skate. Not for you to start fights. Now until you and your gangs quit fighting with each other you won't be allowed to skate at the skate park!"

He released us. "Got it punks!"

"Got it." We said at the same time.

With that I signaled to my Gems to follow me. We picked up our boards and skated out followed by Blaise and his guys.

"You know this is all your fault!" Blaise said as he skated by.

"My fault!" I said indignant skating up to him. "How is this my fault when you started it?!"

"You were the one who punched me first!" Blaise said angrily.

"Let me remind you that you were the one who insulted me and my Gems first. If you kept your mouth shut this never would have happened!" I yelled at him skating further ahead of him.

"Hey Scarlet what are we going to do now that we were kicked out of the skate park by these stupid idiots?" Sapphire asked gesturing at Blaise and his boys.

"We can all go to my house and practice the new song that I wrote." I said.

"You wrote a new song for the band! I can't wait to practice it." Sapphire said with excitement.

"Wait a minute. You have a band?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah got a problem with it?!" I said defensively.

"What's the name of it?" Blaise asked.

"Scarlet and the Gems." I said.

"Who came up with that stupid name!?" Blaise said laughing.

I smiled sweetly. "You did Blaise. We couldn't have done it without you."

"What?" Blaise said frowning.

"You started calling us Scarlet and the Gems so we made it the name of our band. And it was all because of you." I said in my angel voice.

"Do I get the solo that I asked for?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah, I managed to work the song around the solo that you wanted. Took me longer than I thought it would." I said.

"So now we have another song to practice besides that other one?" Emerald asked.

"We hardly know the other song!"

"The only person who doesn't know the other song is Canary. So don't go blaming me that it's taking so long." I said annoyed.

"Why is it my fault?" Canary asked.

I opened my mouth to reply but Amethyst answered first.

"Well Canary if you would learn the rhythm to the song we would've memorized the song by now!" Amethyst said hotly.

"Here we go!" I said.

"Well in case you forgot it took you forever to learn the rhythm to the second song, Amethyst." Emerald replied.

"Yeah but remember the third song we learned that took you forever, Sapphire." Emerald replied angrily.

"Well excuse me! But why don't you try to play the guitar sometime! It must be easy to bang your hands on the piano!" Sapphire yelled.

With that all of my Gems started to fight with each other. I picked up my skateboard and started to bang my head against it.

"Looks like you're having a bit of trouble controlling your Gems." Blaise laughed.

"The only trouble I have is with you!" I said crossly.

"With me?! What did I do to you?" Blaise asked.

"Well I'll let you figure that out for yourself." I said.

I turned to my Gems, put my fingers to my lips and blew hard. The whistle was a piercing sound. They all stopped and picked up their skate boards. "Now I think we are all going to go to my house and practice." I said picking up my skateboard.

I threw my skateboard, ran, and jumped on it. Skating away I looked at the Gems to see that they followed me and they did. We skated away to my house not realizing we were being followed by Blaise and his boys.

I got to the secret entrance that only I and my Gems knew about.

"It is Scarlet and her Gems. Let us all in." I said in a commanding voice.

Slowly and silently the door slid back revealing a slide like tunnel. So we all jumped in (including Blaise and his boys).

"Show me our bands instruments." I said.

"Fine Scarlet." My mind said. "But you don't have to be so bossy. And what happened to you guys?"

"We ran into Blaise and his boys. There was a fight at the skate park and we got kicked out." I said annoyed.

"Didn't you throw the first punch?" My mind asked.

"He was the one that insulted me and my Gems!" I yelled. "Honestly you would think a mind would just follow orders."

"I am your mind! I voice everything that you don't want to say." My mind said.

"Well my mind can get her voice taken away from her." I threatened.

"You wouldn't do that to me." My mind shrieked.

"Try me!" I dared her.

Instantly our band instruments appeared.

"Thank you." I said.


	5. Note

**Note to my readers:**

First of all I want to say thank you to all my faithful readers who have kept reading my stories and that I'm sorry about not updating quickly I've been working on some new stories.

Not to mention getting grounded from the computer doesn't really help.

I'll get the updates in as soon as I can and if you have anything that you want like: make yourself a character in one of my stories or want a conflict to come up or a side couple then just give me a message.

**For a character give me:**

Name

Hair color/eye color

Specific ability

or

who you want to date in the story

or

part of your personality so I can match you with characters who could be your friends in the story

if u want specific friends than u can tell me that as well

**bty I've decided that I'm gonna put some of my Christian faith in some of my stories and if ur not into that then just watch for the warning in the summery before you read it**


	6. INTRUDERS!

Rise of the Jedi Ch 6

**Rise of the Jedi Ch 5**

Fast forward after the virtual fight.

"That was harder then I thought it would be." I said panting

"Well what did you expect it to be? Easy?" My mind stated.

"I can't believe how hard that was if she was a real person I wouldn't want to mess with her. I'd want her on my side." I said getting up.

"Do you want to change your outfit or change the color of your hair or change your skin and eye color?" My mind asked.

I pounded the earthy floor until it shaped into a bowl then I got a water bottle and poured the water into it staring at my reflection. I pushed some hair out of my face.

"Scarlet?"

"No. I'm not changing anything. I always wished that I was white with green eyes. And the full head of pink hair is okay, and besides I like the outfit." I said.

We are going to switch views for a second.

(This is during the fight with Sakura/Scarlet vs. Ino)

Blaise's thoughts: And I only thought that she was only hiding a few things from her life at school.

Aram: This is just like what you did under your house. How did she copy it?

Nick: How did she build a game just like the one that you made?

Blaise: Probably the same way I built the virtual racing game.

Joe: Are we done staring at your girlfriend?

Blaise whirled on Joe and grabbed the front of his shirt yanking him of his feet.

Blaise: She's not my girlfriend!

Tom: But you want her to be. And if you didn't why are you about to beat up Aram?

Blaise released Aram.

Blaise: So what if I do want her to be my girlfriend. It's not like she feels the same way about me. Not since the whole field day thing in sixth grade.

Blaise turns to look at Scarlet/Sakura.

Scarlet's Mind: Now what's the matter?

Scarlet: Nothing.

Scarlet's Mind: I'm your mind and I know that something is wrong. So tell me.

Scarlet: I don't have to tell you if I don't want to and besides you should know already.

Scarlet's Mind: Okay then. You're mad at yourself because you still don't know why you like Blaise and you hated yourself after the way you acted towards him on that sixth grade field day. You're wondering why you've liked him ever since the fourth grade where you met him in your class. That was six school years ago now that it's the summer vaca. of your freshman year.

Scarlet: I think I'm gonna play some guitar for a while.

Immediately the surroundings changed to a stage with all of Scarlet and the Gems band instruments on it, complete with mikes and amps. I jumped on stage with hardly any effort. After all I still was Sakura, so I had complete control of her power too. I picked up my guitar closed my eyes and started to play the tune of Stand My Ground by Within Temptation.

Blaise's jaw dropped to the floor his eyes were wide. He was silently struggling against his guys because they were holding him back from making a big mistake.

Aram: I guess you got your answer there Blaise. She does like you.

Nick: Now you can finally ask her out.

Joe: I don't think he'd want to ask her out right her and right now! I mean she's still Sakura. And those weapons are real! If she saw you she could easily kill you if she wanted to.

Blaise: do you think I'm that stupid!

Aram: Well we did have to tackle you so you wouldn't ask her out the second her mind spoke her feelings for you.

Blaise: Oh right. Um…We need to find a way out of here. I don't want to get caught in here when she's still Sakura.

Aram: I wouldn't want to get in her way at all now that I've seen that she can do all martial arts and swordplay along with archery and shooting moving targets.

Nick: Yeah let's get out of here.

Joe: I'm okay with that.

Tom: I'm okay with that too but in case you haven't noticed we are practically ceiled in.

Blaise looked around, so did the others.

Blaise: You're right. And if she catches us she'll be so mad. That wouldn't do for a guy who wants to ask her out.

We are going to switch back to Scarlet's view.

The girls came out and started chatting. They jumped onstage and picked up their instruments.

Sapphire: I see that you had a good time.

Emerald: We could hear all the big noises from the rooms.

Amethyst: Did you go through all you're training for everything again.

Canary: You know how weak you get when you do that.

Sapphire: Come on we'd better get you to the hospital wing.

Emerald: It's so cool that you built robots who memorized all the stuff in all doctors' text books that they have to study from.

Scarlet/Sakura: I'm fine really. All I have to do is perform the healing jutsu and I'll be good as new.

Sapphire ran to the back of the seats in front of the stage.

Sapphire: You'd better run. I've seen what she can do when she gets her jutsu wrong!

With that said all the girls ran to the back seats to hide with Sapphire.

I put my hands in front of my face and closed my eyes in order to do the jutsu right. All around me was a shining red light that flapped my hair around my face.

Scarlet/Sakura: Ninja Art Bitonic Regeneration!

With that all of my wounds sealed and vanished replaced by new cells.

I opened my eyes and smiled.

Scarlet /Sakura: It's all right. That's it! It healed me! You can come back now!

Scarlet's Mind: Okay that was a nice show now will you change back to normal?

Scarlet/Sakura: Sure why not.

Once again the machine came up and I stepped on it white light flashed and I was dressed as I was before in red and black. I stepped on the second machine and white light flashed and once again my hair and eyes were black and my skin was tan. I ran and jumped on stage and was about to stand up from my landing on the stage when half way standing up I collapsed. Sapphire ran to me and helped me to sit up.

Scarlet's mind: You idiot! You forgot about the side effects of the machine.

Scarlet: I thought they wouldn't affect me this time.

Scarlet's Mind: Idiot! You overworked yourself before you became Sakura. When you do that then overwork yourself as Sakura then you the side effects cause huge damage.

Scarlet: But I healed myself using Bitonic Regeneration.

Scarlet's thoughts: And that took your energy! So you are weaker than you were before.

I smiled up at the ceiling.

Scarlet: Guess I forgot to read my own manual.

With that I closed my eyes. Then opened them again as a comfortable couch sprung up from the stage and I managed to drag myself over to it.

Scarlet: Keep practicing or we'll never win first place in Battle of the Bands!

Sapphire: Are you sure you're okay?

Scarlet: I'm fine really. Now start practicing!

I shoved Sapphire as hard as I could away from me which in my state of condition was not very hard.

Emerald: that's the same ol' Scarlet we know and love!

With that Emerald sprinted over to her keyboard and slid her hand across it and started to play the second last song I taught her. Following her lead all the others started to play. They even helped each other out with the difficult spots and finally memorized it. I was just about to get up when my thoughts turned to other things.

Scarlet's thoughts: I wish that Blaise would see our band at the Battle of the Bands and realize how much he likes me. But that wouldn't happen in a million years.

I blushed when the others started laughing at me.

Scarlet: I thought I told you to shut up about that!

Scarlet's thoughts: I thought I told you that if you want me to shut up about that stuff you would keep me from wandering around!

Scarlet: Well remember that I can always take you voice away from you!

Sapphire: It could happen. You never know.

Emerald: It's a good thing that he can't hear your thoughts.

Amethyst: That would be so embarrassing. But it's possible that he likes you.

Canary: After all when ever he talked to you in our freshman year all his questions were about if you were single or not.

I smiled at the memory.

Scarlet: How about we take a break from this and choose characters of Naruto to battle against each other? Dib's on Sakura!

We all battled for a long time never noticing anyone but the people we chose as our opponents.

We are going to switch to Blaise's view now.

Blaise: I know how we can get out but we need to get over to those machines that she has undetected. I have to become Sasuke.

Aram: Why?

Nick: And what about us?

Joe: What are you gonna do?

Tom: Don't you see it's obvious.

Tom folded his arms behind his head and leaned back against the wall he was nearest to while still managing to be hidden form sight of the girls.

Blaise: I watch Naruto too. Sakura likes Sasuke. Sasuke does weird things like leave in the middle of arguments. Scarlet or should I say Sakura transformed this place to become where she had to battle Ino. Sasuke doesn't go to any battles after his so she won't care if Sasuke's not there. That way I can leave and open the portal on the other side. You guys can climb up the slide and we'll get out.

Aram: One problem how are you gonna become Sasuke without them noticing?

Nick: They're a bit distracted right now.

Joe: You'll have to be quick about it. But how are you gonna become yourself again when you are supposed to get out?

Tom: Like you said he'll have to be quick about it and hope that the girls don't notice him or us.

Blaise: Hopefully. I don't know how to control Sasuke's powers so it's basically a shot in the dark.

Blaise ran toward the machine dodging anything that might revile him. He got to the machine and the white light blinded him. He looked down he was wearing Sasuke's uniform; he stepped on the other machine he was completely transformed into Sasuke Uchiha.

We are going to switch back to Scarlet's view.

I saw someone try to leap to the window of the office above all of us. Most of the girls were to busy to notice so I formed signs with my hands and clones of me appeared, two to fight each Gem and five others to look around to find the source of the mysterious Sasuke who wasn't supposed to be there.

Sapphire/Ino: Scarlet…Sakura where are you going?

Me/Sakura: Someone or Some people are in here. I saw the white flash and someone became Sasuke.

Amethyst/Ten Ten: But how can that be! All of us are the only ones in here.

Emerald/Temari: Is it possible that someone slipped in when we came through?

Canary/Tsuchi Kin: I highly doubt that but Scarlet…Sakura did say it is Scarlet and her Gems. Let us **all** in. It is possible that someone did slip in.

Suddenly there was fighting and puffs of smoke as my duplicates were killed.

Me/Sakura: Gem's I think we have some intruders!

There were flashes of white light as someone changed into another character from Naruto, when he stepped out we saw none other than Nara Shikamaru.

Me/Sakura: We shall make short work of you, Shika! You haven't trained with his powers! I doubt you even watch Naruto so you won't even know the right things to say!

Shikamaru: Actually I do watch Naruto. So I know that my best attack it Shadow Possession Jutsu.

Canary/Tsuchi: Let me take him, Sakura! I want to get back at him for that Shadow Jutsu at the exams! He needs to learn he can't beat me so easily!

Shikamaru: Well if it isn't Tsuchi Kin! How's your head?!

Canary/Tsuchi: Shut up Little Man!

There were more white flashes and Lee appeared.

Amethyst/Ten Ten: Now you've appeared. Is this some type of reunion?

Lee: Hey, Ten Ten!

Amethyst/Ten Ten: Shouldn't you be off studying somewhere?

More white flashes then Naruto appeared.

Emerald/Temari: Shouldn't you be off trying to learn new jutsu?

Naruto: I'll be away soon if you want me out of here so badly.

Emerald/Temari: Not before we teach you and the others a little lesson.

Then more white flashes appeared and Neji Hyuga.

Me/Sakura: So where's Sasuke. Still trying to find a way out of this place. Only I and my Gem's know the exits. So once again I ask you where is Sasuke?! Always the silent leader you follow and he was the first to dare to change. Even though Sasuke's powers are useless unless you know exactly what to say and if you trained hard, so you and the others are weaker than I thought. If you try to use their powers you do realize you could practically kill yourself if you over do it, right?

Sasuke jumped down from the ceiling where he was trying to get out into the room that was above us.

Sasuke: That is why we won't over do it. Now if you will point the way out for us we'll be going.

Me/Sakura: Sorry but you don't have that option.

I raised my fists and moved my feet so I would be ready if any of the guys tried to hit me. The rest of my Gem's did the same. Sasuke and his guys moved their feet so that they would be totally balanced when the attack came. I and my Gems started to circle around the guys. I grinned at Sasuke since it was clear he was the leader. I kept an eye on Shikamaru it was clear that he was the second best of the group even if the group didn't recognize him.

Me/Sakura: Back out now and you will still be able to walk.

Sasuke: Not a chance.

Me/Sakura: You asked for it. Just don't say I didn't warn you.

With that all of my Gems lunged as the guys jumped up I on the other hand was prepared for this so I made many duplicates of myself and the jumped on top of the Gems and jumped for the guys. There was a huge struggle as they fought for control of their powers over the characters from Naruto. But I have to give them some credit they learned quickly. Soon we paired off each taking individual people on. Canary/Tsuchi faced off against Shikamaru, Amethyst/Ten Ten against Lee, Emerald/Tamari against Naruto, Sapphire/Ino against Neji, and me/Sakura against Sasuke. Canary/Tsuchi was holding her own against Shikamaru, same with Amethyst/Ten Ten against Lee. Emerald/Tamari managed to hold off Naruto. Sapphire/Ino was having a bit of trouble with Neji. I duplicated myself so there were four other Sakura's beside me. Canary/Tsuchi, Amethyst/Ten Ten, Emerald/Tamari, and Sapphire/Ino did the same. That way each of us had four other different characters to help them with their opponent. Luckily the boys didn't figure how to duplicate themselves yet but they put up a struggle. A strangled scream came out of Sapphire/Ino. I ran to her battling against the others I managed to slip a food pill into her hand.

Me/Sakura: Eat it! It will help you gain your chakra. I told you to be wary when fighting Neji! There's another way to beat him. Get to the machine and change into Hinata! I'll cover for you.

Sapphire/Ino: Me? Change to Hinata! To go up against him! Do you realize what happened in Naruto episode 47! You're crazy!

Me/Sakura: Think Ino! You have an advantage over him. His character will over throw him making him useless and angry.

Sapphire/Ino: Alright I'll do it. Only to get these creeps out of your and my second home.

Me/Sakura: So you consider this place a second home? Cool!

With that said we both sped to the machine, but Neji realized what we were about to do and duplicated himself so we had our hands full. There were many kicks, ducks, and blows but we managed to defeat the double. But we lost a lot of chakra doing it. Since Neji's family handed down the secrets of their fighting styles they attack the chakra network itself. I got up and attacked him again then a flash of white light and I saw that Ino changed to Hinata. I managed to slip her a food pill to regain and double her chakra.

Me/Sakura: I have to leave you on your own. It's time that Sasuke should learn that he actually has to learn that if your friends fight you fight along side them.

With that Hinata nodded and I jumped to the highest point to survey the areas that Sasuke might hide. Finally I found him hiding in a dark part of the field that he could easily blend into. I jumped and kicked out. He received a hard blow to the head. Then a few punches more kicks.

Sasuke: What?! But How?!

Me/Sakura: Doesn't matter how but I suggest that you give up now.

I kicked him around again dodging all of his strikes and kicks.

Me/Sakura: You have to be kidding me this is just too easy.

I managed to kick him over to the machine. His friends tried to help him because if he was unveiled then so were they, but their help was futile. My Gems easily stopped them.

Me/Sakura: So my guess was right you are the leader of their group. Well it doesn't matter because we will soon know who you are.

White light flashed to revile…Blaise! I took a few steps back stunned then I regained control of myself, and became angry.

Me/Sakura: So it was you who snuck in. I shoulda known. So now that you are here I only have a few things to say to you!

While I was talking he stepped out and circled away from me while I was headed toward the machine. More white light and I was my normal self. I frowned at him and nodded toward the rest of them to change into themselves. More machines rose up and all people were themselves. I opened the hidden passageway and kicked him all the way out.


End file.
